


Morning Coffee

by raphaelsantiagosavedhimself



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, santifell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself/pseuds/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love confessions don't go down well before morning coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr

Raphael watched as Ragnor slouched into the kitchen, a scowl on his lips and the memory of sleep still in his eyes. His hair stuck up at odd angles around his horns and he shuffled his feet as if it was too much effort to lift them up properly. He poured himself a cup of fresh coffee and slumped into a chair. He held the cup in his hands, but didn’t drink from it, merely stared bleary-eyed at the opposite wall.

‘Really not a morning person, are you?’ Raphael asked.

Ragnor’s response was a low, unintelligible grunting sound. Raphael snorted. In the few months that he’d known Ragnor, he knew it was never a good idea to talk to him for at least an hour after he had woken up. But he couldn’t help it. There was something so endearing about Ragnor when he had just woken up. The way he slouched over in the chair, his hands clasped around the cup of coffee, snow-white hair tumbling over his forehead. He blinked slowly, as if having difficulty keeping his eyes open, and the scowl he wore was almost unconscious. He wore a creased plain black T-shirt, and it was obvious he had slept in it.

‘I don’t want to be your friend,’ Raphael said.

Ragnor turned his glare onto Raphael, as if he had only just realised he was there. ‘Why are you here then? Leave.’

Raphael fought to keep the smile off his face. He didn’t think Ragnor would appreciate it right now, but he was just too cute.

‘What I meant was I don’t want to _just_ be your friend.’

Ragnor finally raised his cup to his lips and sipped, still glaring at Raphael. Raphael wondered if he was deciding whether it was worth hexing him for daring to speak so early in the morning. If that was the case, Ragnor evidently decided he was too tired for something as strenuous as using magic, because he turned his scowl back to the wall and sipped his coffee again.

‘I’ll come back in an hour,’ Raphael said lightly.

As he left the room, he gently brushed his hand across the top of Ragnor’s head, making his hair stick up even more.

* * *

Raphael was readying himself for bed in one of Ragnor’s guest rooms, a blackout blind drawn to block out the early morning sun. He pulled on a blue hoodie that was roughly four sizes too big for him and hung down to his knees, the sleeves falling well past his hands. But the material was thick and he imagined it would be wonderfully warm if he had been able to feel warmth. It smelled faintly of fragrant sea salt, a clean smell, probably from some kind of body lotion Raphael guessed. He thought it was possibly the most comfortable piece of clothing he had ever worn.

He was comfortable enough in the hoodie to fall asleep immediately, but he didn’t allow that to happen. Instead, after an hour, he went back down to the kitchen. The moment he pushed open the door, Ragnor spoke.

‘I love you.’

‘Excuse me?’

Ragnor looked much more awake now. The sleepy glaze over his eyes had vanished and he seemed more alert, though his hair was still a mess and he hadn’t gotten dressed yet. He held an empty cup in his hands.

‘I…love you?’ He seemed less certain of himself now.

‘Any context for this?’ Raphael crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the kitchen door frame. A less intimidating pose than usual due to the overlong sleeves.

Ragnor put the empty cup down on the table. ‘I don’t want to be _just_ your friend.’

Raphael raised one delicate eyebrow. ‘Figured it out, have you?’

‘You should know better than to talk to me before I’ve had my morning coffee.’

Raphael snorted laughter. He let his arms fall to his sides again and crossed the kitchen in three strides where he promptly sat down in Ragnor’s lap and kissed him. Ragnor made a small noise of surprise but Raphael felt him smiling as he wrapped his arms around him.

When they pulled apart again, Ragnor was still smiling. It was a rare sight and a strong contrast to the expression that had been on his face only an hour ago.

‘You must have been very confident of your chances,’ Ragnor said.

‘What makes you think that?’

Ragnor plucked one overlong sleeve of the blue hoodie. ‘You’re already wearing my clothes.’


End file.
